1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the design of a mirror base, which does without metallic mirror components designed to be large. The mirror base according to the invention has a novel fastening for generation of stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, mirror bases are manufactured from die casting. These metallic components are in a position to absorb the forces arising, and to generate a warp-resistant joining between vehicle and mirror base. Manufacturing metallic die casting components or the required complexity and precision is not easy. Moreover, metallic mirror bases are heavy and hence raise the weight of the whole vehicle and hence the CO2 output.
Mirror bases made of plastic are also known. In the publication Plastic Processor 53, 2002 no. 10 pages 136-138 it is described how the mirror substrate base hitherto consisting of aluminium, is replaced by a foot made of Ultradur B 4040 G10. This was made possible above all by the high e-module of around 19000 N/mm2, which contributes to low-vibration installation of the rear-view mirror and hence to an unimpeded view. Straight exterior mirrors often encounter obstacles in automobile travel and have to endure abrupt strains without damage. The high level of impact resistance of the material helps in bearing these blows without damage. Hitherto expensive reworking of the aluminium parts can be dispensed with. This contributes towards a cost saving, as well as a weight advantage, of approximately 60%.
From DE 8111782 a mirror construction with a multi-part mirror base is known, in which the mirror base is screwed together with an angle piece. The screwing on thereby serves in joining the components and not in attaching the mirror base onto a vehicle body.